


sock monkey revenge (baby, i'm wild fur you)

by the_forgotten_traveller



Series: auctober 2k18 [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, In case you were worried, M/M, auctober 2k18, i tried my best but i don't always succeed, please ignore the bone pun, super fluffy and indulgent and i will NOT apologize for that, the title is not related to the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 05:19:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16234970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_forgotten_traveller/pseuds/the_forgotten_traveller
Summary: Nico was having a bad day. Not just a bad day, but a long, long, long bad day. One of those that seemed to last far more than the regular, allotted twenty four hours before it’s even noon.





	sock monkey revenge (baby, i'm wild fur you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [buoyantsaturn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buoyantsaturn/gifts).



Nico was having a bad day. Not just a bad day, but a long, long, long bad day. One of those that seemed to last far more than the regular, allotted twenty four hours before it’s even noon.

It wasn’t one particular thing, because of course it wouldn’t be that easy. It was the lack of sleep, the people who had to be everywhere all the time, the way that it was still so annoyingly warm even in October but it still got dark at seven, the fact that it was the third time he had slipped and fallen on the sidewalk alone just that day all put together into one.

But he could forget about that all for now, let it go for the next twelve hours until he had to go back and do it all again. 

He was finally home. 

Or at least, close enough that he could see their mailbox further down the road, and the narcissus plant right by the bottom that was somehow still alive after frosts and storms and gross little kids.

Nico sighed, and hurried up the pace. The sooner he was home, the sooner he could get warm and dry and see-

He slipped again, and at this point he wasn’t even surprised. Those goddamn leaves, or maybe it was just his shoes because this was kind of ridiculous by now.

No matter how hilarious the spectacle probably was to onlookers, he still had to pick himself up and all his stuff and ignore the stinging in his hands and knees and basically his whole body. There wasn’t much he could do, so why bother?

Will. That’s what he was thinking of pre Fall Number Four. Will would be home.

After the longest week in existence (Will had complained over the phone earlier and Nico swore he could hear his eyes rolling over the call) Will finally had the day off, and was very excited to do absolutely nothing for as long as possible.

Nico was equally excited to do the exact same thing.

The feeling of cold metal brought him out of his thoughts. He blinked and realized he was standing on the welcome mat (it actually said “Go Away,” which Nico had thought funny and clever and he was almost completely positive Will had just humored him while buying it) in front of the door. He had walked there without even thinking about it, and the idea of him being so magnetically drawn to the only place he had really called home was both grossly poetic and comforting at the same time.

He opened the door, stepping out of the rain and into what heaven probably felt like.

Will was clearly an angel sent from somewhere because that gorgeous man had the brilliant idea to turn the heater on. Nico had never felt more grateful for him.

Nico usually forgot they even had a heating system, even when it snowed, but Will always reminded him when he could and thus always had Nico’s complete respect. Especially now.

He took of his (now soaked) coat, hanging it up and taking his shoes off. The shoes didn’t even have the decency to keep his feet dry, and so his socks were also wet and cold, like the rest of him.

Will wasn’t in the living room, though, or there to greet him as he came home, so Nico put “thank Will” away until he was actually there. Number one on the list of priorities was now taking a shower, then changing into the most comfiest clothes he owned.

The shower was borderline unholy with how good it felt, and the only reason Nico didn’t stay in until there was no more hot water and his fingers were all wrinkly was because Will had left him clean clothes on the bathroom counter. His powers of precognition were almost supernatural, but he didn’t use them for evil, so Nico let it slide.

If there had been any other people in the house aside from Will, Nico would have never even touched the clothes he now wore. He had a reputation to uphold after all, and Will had not picked out attire fitted to his public aesthetic. 

However, Nico’s biggest soft spot that took up the size of a six foot blond called Will. So, he wore the clothes.

Nico didn’t know where Will had originally gotten the fuzzy, orange, Halloween themed Hello Kitty pajama pants, but they were probably the most comfortable article of clothing on the planet, and Nico appreciated that immensely. They were just so soft, he could barely believe it.

The over sized, neon pink t-shirt saying, “Grandpa: the man, the myth, the legend” had been in the house for as long as Nico could remember, and apparently it was Nico’s turn to wear it this time. 

To top it off, Will brought him his favorite pair of fuzzy socks. They were red and white with little skulls all over them, and Will had gave them to him on their first anniversary, so they meant a lot. 

Nico had never felt so comfortable in his life. 

Now dry and getting warmer by the minute, the next step was to actually find Will.

He went to the kitchen first, and if he decided use his socks to slide down the hall to get there, there was nobody present to judge him for it. However, the kitchen was disappointingly empty aside from the decorations they had both put up as soon as the weather started to get colder.

Nico absolutely loved decorating for Halloween, and Will loved decorating the house in general, so it was an event they looked forward to every year. And they went all out.

The kitchen was only less decorated because of the potential fire hazards (like Will wasn’t already the biggest fire hazard a kitchen could have) but there were leaf and pumpkin shaped fairy lights on top of the cupboards, and they had switched out their usual plates and cutlery for more holiday-appropriate ones. They also had a magnetic skeleton with shades for the fridge, but he stayed up all year because, well, why not?

Giving Mister Osteoblast his customary high five on his way out, Nico figured Will had gone to their bedroom instead, since that was the only place left.

The door to their room was at the end of the hall - which they had also painstakingly lined with fairy lights and put glow-in-the-dark ghosts on the ceiling - and was currently cracked open. The light from inside was a warm, flickering glow. Probably candles Will had lit after he turned off the lights since he said it gave the room a nicer feel to it.

Nico was very inclined to agree, because even just looking at their door made him lose the tension he didn’t even know he had. It was homey, to say the least.

As he walked down the hall, the scent of Will’s favorite pumpkin candle filled the air, and Nico couldn’t help but smile and close his eyes for a moment. Even if he complained that Will was going to light the house on fire one day with all his candles, he had to admit Will had good taste. Or smell, he supposed.

Silently, Nico pushed the door open a little more, just enough to slip inside. It was dark enough from the candle that all he could see clearly was the bed.

But what a sight that was.

There was Will, as Nico had suspected, but he had clearly fallen asleep while waiting for Nico to get home. He was sitting up against the headboard, his head resting uncomfortably on his shoulder. Nico’s smile widened, and his chest felt warm. 

He didn’t blame Will for falling asleep, especially with the warm blankets they broke out of the closet and the extra company Will had garnered in Nico’s absence.

All four of their cats had joined Will, laying on the bed in various positions around him. 

There was Cotton Eyed Joe, the old Maine Coon Will and Nico had adopted from the shelter right after moving into their house. He had some sort of accident before they got him, leaving him with only one eye. They loved him to death, of course, and the old cat surely loved them too, purring up a storm as soon as he saw either one of them. He was laying along Will’s leg, long enough to reach his whole leg stretched out. 

In Will’s lap was S. P. Ooky esquire, commonly known as Spooks to his friends and family. He was a big Bombay cat who had one yellow eye and one green, but couldn’t see out of either. They had brought Spooks with them during the move, having had him the longest of all their cats. Spooks was the gentlest cat that had ever lived, and had the most expressive face Nico and Will had seen on any living creature.

Closer to Will’s feet laid the illustrious Sir Handsome the Brave. They had found Sir Handsome curled up into a tiny ball on their back porch one day and immediately brought him to the nearest vet to see what was wrong. The little pixie bob had not only no tail but no ears either. He had to have emergency surgery that very night, but his ears weren’t able to be saved. There was no way they could just let the pixie loose into the streets after that, so they adopted him and gave him a name quite suiting. Sir Handsome never left them alone for more than five minutes, but it was endearing and they certainly didn’t mind all that much.

After looking around for a few more moments, Nico felt a small jolt of panic run through him. There were three cats and one human, but their last one was still missing. Unless...

Nico peeked around Will’s other side, and sure enough, practically buried under the blankets was Sage, their most recent adoption. She was the prettiest tabby in the whole rescue center, but she had been overlooked because she only had three legs and was a “problem cat.” Clearly, that would just not do. Only ten minutes after arriving, Will and Nico took her back home with them, Nico cooing at the now-purring tabby curled up in his lap. Turns out, all she wanted was a little love, and Nico knew exactly how she felt. 

He sighed, watching them all sleep soundly in their bed. At this moment, he felt grateful beyond belief he had a family like he did now. Even if it was four cats and two disaster humans.

As he blew out the candle and slipped into bed between Cotton and Will, it was like nothing bad had ever happened, or ever would happen. Not here.

All that was here just felt like home, and he couldn’t ask for more.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed the fic!!! i haven't finished anything in the better span of three years so. here's wonderwall i guess
> 
> also special thanks to everyone in the solangelo week 2k18 server for being so amazing!!!!!!! you guys rock :D


End file.
